justrollwithitseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guidelines
The wiki has a set of guidelines that should generally be followed all around the Just Roll With It Wiki. This page is, essentially, a set of rules that are set and expected to be followed as long as you participate in the growth of the Just Roll With It Wiki. These guidelines apply to adding images, videos, editing the wiki and everything in between. These guidelines may change at any time, and do not represent all community guidelines. User Behavior *'Vandalism will not be tolerated'. Vandalism can come in many forms, ranging from deleting a portion of the page without proper reason to adding gibberish or foul language. If someone becomes a vandal, the administrators have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time depending on the severity of the act. *In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. Get a neutral party to give an opinion. If they cannot do that, an administrator will step in. *''Insulting/slandering other users is not permitted''. It is the right of any user to remove, or request the removal of, any comment, blog, forum, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in lengthy blocks. *''Insulting/slandering the show/wiki is not permitted''. Being blocked or banned *If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your message wall on THIS wiki, or contact an administrator on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked/banned on this wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any admin to another wiki they work on to protest. This will result in your block being extended here, and likely get you a block on the other wiki. *If you are blocked/banned by one of our admins on another Wiki, do not follow the admin here to complain. This will result in a block here and possibly an extension on the wiki in question. Spoilers *Spoilers need to come from a reliable source, and should be referenced in articles. Reliable sources *Sources that are usually reliable will always link back to the article they got the information from; some tumblr blogs and Wikis do this. IMDB is not always correct, and due to any registered user having access to edit information on there, IMDB is not trusted as a true source unless it is an episode title. **When adding character appearances in future episodes, it must be from a reliable source such as a professional media organization or from the actor him or herself. An image that is not directly stated to have been taken during filming of a given episode is not an acceptable source. Speculation edits *Pages for a character, item, or location that does not exist in the Just Roll With It universe, or has not been confirmed to appear by a reliable source, such as a press release, cannot be created. Images *ALL images must relate to the show; this includes episode stills, promotional photos released by Disney and actor photos. No other types of images should be uploaded to the wiki. *Do not crop promotional images. *When uploading images, please clarify what is in the picture in the file name. By doing it this way, we will know much easier what's in the picture when we see the file name. *Do not use punctuation (! & , etc) in file names. *The proper naming format for infobox photos is "RamonReed1" or "RamonReed2". *'Do not upload images that already exist on the wiki' - Please check the galleries you intend to put the image in, and see if the photo already exists on the site. *If you upload an image, you must place it in all applicable galleries, and place it in its proper chronological place. Other people should not have to do your work for you, and not following this rule may result in a Reminder/Warning. Categories *Categories are commonly defined as a group of pages with a similar theme, such as characters, books, or places. Please refrain from adding irrelevant and/or unnecessary categories into pages. *If an admin removes a category that you have added to a page, do not revert the edit as this has been done for a reason. *Do not add categories just to get badges. This can be known as badge gaming and against our policies. *If you find that a user has added categories that are irrelevant or not necessary to a page(s), please contact an admin to resolve this issue. *An admin will give you a warning if you add irrelevant and/or unnecessary categories into pages. If you ignore this warning and continue to do this, you will be blocked for a number of days from the wiki. "Just Roll With It" Category Please do not add this category to any of the pages as this category is unnecessary. Everything on this wiki is related to Just Roll With It, therefore, it would be redundant to have this category appear in every single article. If an admin catches you adding this category into pages, you will be warned to not do so before being blocked for a number of days on the wiki. Chat Unacceptable behaviors *Excessive use of caps *Excessive cursing *Harassment/slander of another user - this includes insults directed at the room or users *Spam/trolling/"invading" *Entering chat just to advertise another wiki/chat/site/etc. *Entering chat just to complain/protest a ban/block on another wiki *Users engaging in the above behaviors will be warned by an administrator or chat moderator. If the behavior continues, they will be "banned" from the chat. If the user returns and continues, they will be banned for a period of time. If the behaviors continue after blocking, longer blocks will result. **It is the discretion of the administrators or chat moderators to extend bans, and to ban without kicking, depending on the severity of the offending behaviors. *If you witness a case of violation to the chat policies, and there is no administrator or chat moderator in chat, please tell us. Sockpuppeting *"Sockpuppeting", using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted on Just Roll With It Wiki. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be infinitely blocked, and the block/ban the original account will be extended. Multiple accounts *It is unacceptable to create or use secondary or additional accounts for the purpose of "rigging" a vote. If it becomes known that a user has committed this act, the extra account(s) will be blocked and the user warned or blocked at admin discretion. *It is acceptable to use multiple accounts as long as voting fraud or ban/block circumvention is not occurring. Forums *We expect all users utilizing our forums to be respectful of each other. Slander, harassment and insults will result in lengthy blocks without question. The offending post will be removed. **Deleting any such comments does not make them disappear, even removed comments can be seen, including post revisions, and removed content is subject to these rules. *Do not start threads just to advertise or spam. Such threads will be deleted. *Keep the thread on topic as much as possible. Remember, you can always change to another topic and start a discussion there. Videos *Videos must be relevant to the show; such as sneak peaks, promos, deleted scenes, or DVD extras. Any videos not directly relating to the show will be deleted. *Do not upload duplicate videos. Renaming videos *Since videos can not be uniquely named on upload, please notify an administrator if you upload videos so it can be renamed. Only admins have the ability to rename videos. All rights reserved to the Girl Meets World Wiki. Category:Browse Category:Wiki